Fallout
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: Adrien thought when he'd found out that Marinette was Ladybug and she had a crush on Adrien that everything would be perfect. Little did he know that he'd be torn. Chat Noir is now thoroughly stuck in the friendzone and Adrien can't for the life of him figure out how Marinette has no romantic interest in Chat at all. As the real Adrien what does that mean for them? (Oneshot)


Adrien sighed looking down at the bluenette snuggled against him.

This was everything he ever wanted. Marinette, his Princess, his Lady.

She loved Adrien Agreste.

And yet... yet she didn't love Chat.

In fact Chat was thoroughly stuck in the friendzone, Ladybug wouldn't even entertain his flirting now.

He thought when he'd found out that Marinette was Ladybug and she had a crush on Adrien that everything would be perfect. Little did he know...

He knew she didn't just love the model mask he wore as a civilian, that she could see deeper into him. And he loved that.

But it wasn't all of him.

Adrien groaned, he'd really put himself in a pickle.

And now he was up every night thinking, wondering what it meant that she didn't romantically like Chat Noir, not in the slightest.

If she found out who he really was would she leave him?

Adrien just couldn't understand it. Nothing. Nada for his alter ego.

His mind went back to the evening after Marinette and him had gotten together.

He'd been on patrol with his Lady, it killing him that he couldn't embrace her like he'd had just hours ago.

So he did what he always did. Flirt, drop a cheesy one liner, make a romantic declaration.

She hadn't even rolled her eyes, she wouldn't even meet his gaze.

"Chat you really have to stop," she murmured, entirely serious.

Adrien had winced. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, he was glad she was loyal to him... but still. The feelings of unrequited love as Chat Noir, as who he really was, ate away at him.

At least he could ignore it, push it aside and be happy with Marinette when they were together.

She truly was amazing, everything he'd imagined and more...

And yet he was still jealous of himself.

Himself for crying out loud...

Adrien settled against the pillow, maybe he could get some sleep tonight...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been a few days when Adrien noticed it. A sad quieter Ladybug. It was gradual, a few weeks until Chat Noir really noticed it, another month until it really leaked into their relationship.

She had tried so hard to hide it.

As Adrien he could see it.

A weight hanging over her.

He wondered what was wrong, maybe she was debating on revealing herself to him, he knew she hated the lying and secrets.

It would be a trying decision.

It wouldn't be fair to Chat Noir, and she knew that.

Adrien wasn't sure what to do, but it hurt him to see her like that.

Finally he brought it up at dinner one day.

"Marinette hey what's wrong?" He asked.

Marinette couldn't meet his gaze. He felt like a rejected Chat Noir once again... and then an idea that he hadn't accounted for hit him.

"A- are - you breaking up with - m - me?" He said softly.

Marinette's eyes snapped up to him as she reached over their small bar counter and cupped his face.

"Adrien honey, no of course not! I would never, I love you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said sternly.

Adrien relaxed into her touch.

"Then what's wrong?" He pressed.

Marinette sighed, pulling back and running her fingers through her hair.

"There's somebody I care for, you don't know him, but he means a lot to me. He liked me but I have you so of course I can't return his feelings. I don't want to hurt him," she explained.

He knew exactly who she was talking about and she pitied him.

It was ironic since he was her own boyfriend.

Adrien felt his feelings as Chat start to spill over.

"Are you saying I have no competition?" He demanded, the double meaning clear. Did she really have no romantic feelings for Chat?

He was surprised when she looked down guiltily. He'd been expecting her to reassure him immediately that he was only a friend.

"Adrien... I hate lying, you really are the one I love, but if you had never existed... then yes I think I would have been with him. Please don't misunderstand!" She begged.

Adrien was floored.

So.

So she really did have romantic feelings for Chat, granted they were being repressed.

He was curious now.

"So why aren't you with him? Why me, it sounds like this is a close call," he said casually.

Marinette bit her lip.

"I met you before I got to know him," she admitted, looking uncomfortable.

Adrien's eyes widened.

"You started off as a crush before I got to know you. Which I'm glad I did, because you have always been the one for me..." she trailed off not daring to say but.

She looked like she was going to cry.

Adrien wanted to jump for joy.

She'd fallen for him twice, just like he had with her.

"It's okay Mari I know you love me, that you're loyal and I'm your one and only. I'm happy you were honest with me and blessed I met you first," Adrien reassured.

He grinned at her, his happiness contagious.

Marinette was pleased at his response.

The weight of such thoughts had been weighing heavily on her.

Perhaps it was time to tell Chat she was in a relationship now.

Adrien was obviously very amazing and understanding. If Chat loved her than he would be too.

Adrien was smirking now. He had a terrible idea. But at least it was amusing to him. Even if she did hurt him. Which she was definitely going to.

 **~ Later ~**

Marinette read the text and thought little of it.

Adrien's shoot was going a tad long. He'd be late getting home.

She curled up on the couch and turned on a movie.

A knock on the door forced her to get up.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Chat.

"Chat Noir?" She questioned.

He was leaning against the frame in a very flirtatious pose.

"What are you doing here!" She squeked.

He leaned in close to her making her blush.

"A little birdy told me if you hadn't met Model boy before getting to know me it could've been us," he purred.

Marinette frowned.

Didn't he like Ladybug? And yet here he was.

Marinette was pissed, caring and worrying over him when his feelings weren't genuine. AND what kind of girl did he take her for.

She slapped him hard across the face, but he only grinned.

"Feisty," he said with a chuckle.

Oh that was it.

"Look you mangy no good playboy alley cat, I am happy with the guy I'm with, and no it's not just because he's a model. I can't believe I ever thought so highly of you! I thought you loved Ladybug! You unfaithful, lying-"

Chat's laughter cut her off as he doubled over.

Her eye twitched, she wanted to hit him again.

He straightened and wiped at a fake tear.

"Relax Mari," he said.

Marinette was suddenly fuming again. Had he seriously just been teasing her?!

She opened her mouth only to be shushed with a gloved finger to her lips.

She glared at Chat.

"Just watch," he said, rolling his eyes. "Plagg, Claws in!"

Marinette's jaw dropped as Chat Noir took the form of Adrien Agreste.

Her boyfriend.

"Are you mad Mari?" He said anxiously, hand to the back of his neck.

"No!" She cried, flinging herself at him. She burst into tears. Suddenly she froze as things fell into place. She pulled back a little. "You knew I was Ladybug?"

Adrien nodded guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" She murmured.

"Because I thought you suddenly hated Chat, that if I told you it would change how you saw me..." he said softly.

Marinnete's gaze softened.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," she said soothingly.

"I was jealous of myself," Adrien admitted.

Marinette hummed happily.

"So first and second choice eh?" Adrien said, making Marinette look up to see him wiggling his brows at her.

She rolled her eyes. He was a dork. But he was her dork. Alter ego and all. Especially that alter ego.


End file.
